Announcer
The Announcer is the host of The Shopkins Game. He debuted in the first episode after falling out of the sky to announce the contest. He speaks with an artificial voice from AT&T's Natural Voices Text-to-Speech demo as Mike. Bio N/A Appearance The Announcer appears to be a speaker box. His cone and gasket are light grey, and his main body is dark grey. Personality The Announcer is seen as mature and reserved, often keeping calm and collected, though this is in part of him being a robot. Despite his reasonable nature, he does have moments of being unfair towards others, like not caring that he sold Small Mart to Toasty Pop, and even hides this information from Captain Zoom when he asks about it. However, despite this, the Announcer is generally a nice person to most people, and could be described as flawed. Trivia *'RUNNING GAG:' The Announcer is always selling things due to budget cuts. *He is the first official character to appear on the show who is not voiced by either Cary or Michael Huang. *Contrary to his appearance, the Announcer is known to have emotions such as joy, anger, annoyance, and sadness. **For example, he cries when Tiara Sparkles, Lil' Blaze, and Lippy Lips reject his cake *He received the most slaps from Apple Blossom (including if she missed a slap). *So far, Announcer is the only object (not counting recommended characters) either on TSG, GST, BFT or TSGA whose name starts with an "A". *He is currently the character with the highest number of kills. *The Announcer is one of the only characters that can vibrate, with the others being Nina Noodles Speaker Box, Lala Lipstick Speaker Box, and Mike Rophone Speaker Box. *The Announcer is one of the six characters to have cried. The others being Diana Diamond, Strawberry Kiss, Captain Zoom, Slick Breadstick (willingly), and X. **The Announcer does not cry tears. Instead, he cries an acid which is capable of destroying people (as shown in episode 19 with Tiara Sparkles, Lil' Blaze, and Lippy Lips). *As of episode 19, the Announcer is known to keep a diary of his thoughts. Mentioned within: He comes from space and traveled far to get to Earth. **He is kept on Earth by his built-in Earth attraction unit to counteract his "various substances" in his innards, that have a repulsion towards Earth. **He details his frustration of the "payroll funding" being cut further, and how he will have more trouble maintaining his Earth-attraction unit. **He loves Earth, especially for the people, sunsets, vistas, seas, and gravity. **Because of budget cuts, he had to make the challenge in space in Episode 20. *Despite his appearance, the Announcer does have hands, with seven fingers each, as shown in Rescission. In TSG, he has one arm with a triangular piece of metal for the hand. *In The Glistening, it's shown that the Announcer is capable of shapeshifting because he can turn into the word "FINAL" and the number 2. *In episode 22, the Announcer had been crushed. However, Lala Lipstick and Nina Noodles made replacement boxes based on their own personalities, which became the hosts of that episode. *The Announcer has been voted for 1 time, even though he was not supposed to. His voter was artofliving123. *The bugs in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 were built by the Announcer. *In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, when the Speaker was screaming while running away from the bugs, he has an actual mouth. *The Announcer has more nicknames than any other character in The Shopkins Game. *The Announcer is the first character to have a voice created by an app. *It is revealed that Announcer can do magic in Lofty and Rescission. *The (original) Announcer appears 3 times in TSGA (No More Snow!, It's a Monster and in The Long-lost Yoyle City too). *It is revealed in Insectophobe's Nightmare that the Announcer likes the number 5. *Along with a lot of strange noises from Take the Plunge: Part 2, he made a cameo in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset on the board when Barf Bag was arguing with Lolli Poppins. Category:Characters